


Break Into My Heart/全面侵占

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League-All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 氪星Alpha保留了某些比人类Alpha更原始的特征。而克拉克和布鲁斯都不知道。





	Break Into My Heart/全面侵占

**Author's Note:**

> 为了非常非常O的正联蝙。  
> 私设。

三千年的进化让Alpha和Omega之间的差异不断缩小，除了那点可以被理性轻易压制的生理本能外，已经不剩什么了。电视上的生物学家说，与最早发现的性别分化的样本对比，现在的Alpha和Omega都只不过是当时的Beta，人类处在最自由的时代——生理属性的束缚在今天空前的小。烦人的发情期和标记问题也早早被攻克。至于曾经困扰人类的热潮，它现在带来的麻烦甚至比不上普通女性的每月痛经。  
  
而信息素，它会在旧时代的人们身上激起种种奇妙而不可控的生理反应，心跳加快、呼吸加速、血液涌动和性唤起；但今天，它只是可有可无的天然香氛罢了。当人们说“亲爱的我真喜欢你的味道”时，他们才不会特指那到底是“你的味道”，还是你上周在哈罗德百货买的贵价香水。  
  
人们还说，你十岁认识的事物会让你产生一种习惯性，你会理所当然地把它们当成世界固有体系的一部分。对于布鲁斯韦恩的性别观来说也是如此，十四岁时他的身体开始性别分化，但谁还会在意微不足道的属性问题呢？Omega属性没妨碍蝙蝠侠的夜间狩猎，也没妨碍布鲁西和派对女郎的小游戏。热潮期时略微飙高的激素指标只是给后者增加了小小情趣——当脖颈后面肿胀的腺体被牙齿轻微舔咬带来若有若无的痛感时，他会为此更加兴奋。  
  
如果没有任何意外，和所有普通人类一样，布鲁斯作为Omega的生活会一直这么继续下去，根本不存在什么性别问题，直到——

 

  


超人从亮着黄太阳光的房间里走出来。  
  
复活后他被要求完成各种各样的测试，关于他的体能和超能力，他赤裸着上半身，汗津津的，表情却轻松如常，好像刚刚只是完成了每日健身任务。  
  
打印机吐出一张纸。布鲁斯就坐在那机器的前面，操纵着鼠标，屏幕上投影出一个立体的超人的影像。健康、全新、完美，没有红蓝制服，他看起来只是一个英俊过头的普通男人。  
  
克拉克拾起那张纸，他发现连自己的名字们被清清楚楚地印了出来：超人/卡尔·艾尔/克拉克·肯特。他无奈地笑了笑，“真的有必要这么正式吗？”  
  
“既然要为每个人建立一份档案，就需要面面俱到，这只是第一张。第二张表格还会录入别的信息。”布鲁斯说，“现在第二张——属性？”  
  
“Alpha。”  
  
“嗯哼。”他输入，敲了一下回车键。“疾病史？哦，这条你大概不需要……”  
  
克拉克站在那儿犹豫了三秒钟。  
  
“……但是我觉得这一点有必要加以，补充。”  
  
布鲁斯从电脑上抬起头。“哪一点？”  
  
尽管方方面面被纳入档案表让他有点不自在，尤其是生理属性，但他觉得自己还是有义务告知对方——这是为了联盟，克拉克告诉自己。虽然对方是个Omega这件事让他更多了点尴尬。“咳，”他说，“我不是人们认知里的，那种，Alpha。”

  


  


在克拉克的牙齿咬上他腺体的时候他意识到了什么叫做“那种Alpha”。布鲁斯不是没和Alpha做过，恰恰相反，他挺喜欢热潮期时候生理本能让两个人荷尔蒙碰撞在一起的刺激感，那让他下腹一阵阵发紧。一种可控范围内愉悦的添加剂，就像甜甜圈上的糖霜，龙舌兰要加的盐。但是现在他们在做的完全与之相反。不是布鲁斯在操纵生理快感，这玩意彻底失控了，它驾驭了他们。  
  
他们从一个漫长的、湿漉漉的吻之中分开。他已经闻到了Alpha身上散发出的味道。  
  
“如果你确定，”克拉克离开他的嘴唇，在脱衣服之前审慎地说，“我是个Alpha，并且没有和Omega试过。并且在发情期。”  
  
他用了太多个“and”。布鲁斯只是挑了挑眉。  
  
“作为一个处于热潮期的Omega，我觉得我很确定。”  
  
事实证明，如果布鲁斯韦恩具有穿越时空的能力，事后他一定回到这个时刻好好考虑一下这句话，但即使拥有后悔的能力他也不会真的改变选择——从他们见面的那一刻开始，他的一切似乎就为此刻做好了准备。他只是需要更多的心理准备，在肯特撕破他衬衫时把这当回事，而不至于继续露出挑衅神色。  
  
——于是现在他全裸着了。克拉克还没有。仅仅是“还”，因为很快他就在他的注视下摆脱了长裤。布鲁斯还没来得及细看他优美的、雕塑般的身材，他们很快又像五分钟前一样，唇舌和四肢都纠缠着彼此的。  
  
克拉克急不可待地把嘴唇贴在他下巴那道小小的沟壑上，“你真的不应该这么说，我可是个Alpha，”他喃喃着，“另外，你的发情期，布鲁斯，是前天开始的吗？前天我就可以闻到你了。”  
  
布鲁斯哼了一声，“超级嗅觉。”  
  
超人皱了皱眉。他把他们的位置更正了一下，布鲁斯被安置在床垫和靠枕组成的凹陷里，尤其还是全身赤裸，这让一向富有攻击性的哥谭人像被安置在餐盘里呈在他面前，而克拉克则居高临下地处于一个可以俯视这景象的位置，他得以舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢纠正，“是Alpha的超级嗅觉。”  
  
“你们糟糕的本能啊。”布鲁斯悠悠地说。既然他已经做好了享受今晚的准备，让渡出去一部分控制权又有什么问题。  
  
克拉克眯起眼睛。“这还只是一小部分。”他向他预告。接着他彻底放开了那道限制。气味于是铺天盖地地压下来，充斥了整间屋子。现在他整个人闻起来都有种不可拒绝的压迫感，从上方用气味裹住布鲁斯，但又不至于太过具有侵犯性，这味道像是太阳和狂风的混合物，把Omega紧紧地包裹着，猝不及防的，令他头脑发晕、呼吸加快，手脚则不自觉地配合着克拉克的动作，把他们拉的更近，下腹部的热源贴着彼此。他从来没有过这样的感受。“现在呢？”超人问。  
  
哥谭人稳住呼吸，皱了皱鼻子。“唔……令人印象深刻。”  
  
“这对我来说是第一次，”克拉克说，把手指插到他发间，另一只手掌按在人类的胸膛上。占有欲极强的又一个标志，布鲁斯在心里数着。那片皮肤甚至清晰地在感觉到高热的压迫，如果氪星人在用力一些，大概会留下一个掌印。克拉克还在补充解释，“我之前没有尝试过。”  
  
他接着移开手掌，低下了头开始兴致盎然地舔咬中年人胸口的突起，后者一下子弓起了身子，但在信息素和身体的双重压制下又软下来，由他折腾。  
  
这景象无疑让Alpha更兴奋了。克拉克压低了声音，“——看来我应该早点试试。”  
  
布鲁斯不得不承认，这对于他来说也是第一次。全新体验，过于强大的Alpha一下子击中了他的本能，然后不可名状的快感顺着脊椎在每根神经蔓延。他试图找回熟悉的主动权——比如从支起身子开始，但敏捷的外星人总是占着上风。他抓着他的脚踝把他往下拉，人类彻底平躺着了，接着双腿被大分开——即使对于蝙蝠侠来说，这力度也有点大了。  
  
布鲁斯忍住没叫出来。氪星人的勃起现在贴着他的下半身，暧昧地在他臀间蹭了一下。“抱歉，布鲁斯，”黑发蓝眼的年轻人嘴里念着，“有时候这就是本能问题——我发誓我会轻点的。”  
  
他诚恳地说，或许并无炫耀之意，但这听起来纯然是Alpha骄矜傲慢的宣言。而韦恩从来不会身处劣势。他顺着力把腿张着，臀部抬起，那双长腿于是牢牢地盘在了年轻人结实的腰上，把他们拉到一个不能再近的距离。现在那根阴茎在他臀间硬硬地抵着了，布鲁斯抬起下巴，放轻了声音：“也许我不喜欢你轻点呢。”  
  
年轻的Alpha为此深吸了一口气。  
  
他直接把他翻了个面，仿佛这个个子近两米的男人在他手里根本算不上什么重量。布鲁斯嘟囔着表示着他对超人类的不满。但这不妨碍什么，这下男人的宽肩、窄腰还有红肿的腺体都暴露在超人视线范围内了。  
  
空气里荷尔蒙的味道只是更浓了。  
  
Omega这时感到激素带来的麻烦了，生理本能突然冒了头，像海浪拍击礁石一样冲垮他的理智。他身子滚烫，几乎能听见血液在体内横冲直撞地奔走的声音——他现在知道什么叫热潮了，纯粹字面意思。  
  
克拉克弯下去亲吻他背上的伤疤，另一只手伸下去，弯一个指关节在他隐秘的后穴外恶劣地摩擦。他问，“你会湿吗？”  
  
“操，你得用润滑，”布鲁斯吸着气说，他努力把头转过去瞪他，“在床头柜——”  
  
“你会的。”超人自言自语。  
  
“会湿的男性Omega早在二战之前就消失了，肯特，你的生物和历史真是一样的糟糕。”  
  
布鲁斯反唇相讥。接着他的后颈感受到了湿润又火热的呼吸。“我能吗？”克拉克问，但并没打算让他回答——他直接开始用舌头舔那发胀的腺体，湿热的触感稍稍缓解了中年人体内急冲冲冒起来的火焰。要知道啃咬腺体的体外标记在二十一世纪从来不是什么决定性的大事，只是能让双方在激素融合的刺激下获得更大的快感——布鲁斯没理由拒绝，也根本不会拒绝。他愉快地抬起头一点，把自己送到了克拉克的牙齿下面。  
  
“最好快点。”他傲慢地说。  
  
那舌尖恋恋不舍地扫着他的皮肤，哥谭人舒服地哼出了声，接着那排小尖牙刺入了腺体——就在一瞬间，一切发生：他感到头晕目眩，滚烫的浪潮一下子燃遍了他的全身，与此同时他难以自控地战栗起来。这他妈和一般Alpha咬腺体完全是两码事！  
  
布鲁斯不是没有经历过体外标记，但这和他经历过的任何东西都不一样——这不是添加佐料般的享受快感了，这次是他一整个被庞大无边的快感淋漓吞吃掉。克拉克身上太阳和风暴的力量席卷了他的里里外外，他被扔进了无边无际的深水池，昏暗的混沌里浸泡着一个火红的太阳。这太多了，又太有力，那股陌生又怪异的快感在他皮肤下缓缓潜行，立刻冲上了韦恩一向无懈可击的头脑，烧掉了他最后一点理智的残余，还潜进了他的心脏。他心跳快得吓人，呼吸也乱了节奏，身子徒劳地紧绷起来。除了大口大口地把氧气吸进肺里之外，他什么也做不到。什么都被占据了。被这该死的氪星Alpha。

  
  


接下里的事情就纯属生理反应了，布鲁斯可以确定，他们的理智和情感在这期间都没起任何作用。克拉克肯特说的对，有时候这就是本能问题。  
  
直到克拉克松开牙的时候他都没回过神。那根手指慢慢地探进了他后面，“布鲁斯，再多来一次——我们就用不着润滑了。”超人满意地说，但还是取来了果味的润滑液，简单粗暴地挤出来半管，用手指把人类的后穴弄得又湿又滑，在这一整个过程里，人类还浸没在瞬时的刺激中大口喘着气。超人继续说：“……氪星的生物书讲了，Alpha和Omega在生理上是可以互相唤醒的。”  
  
但遗憾的是氪星人的理智也没能保持太久。要知道，一旦你体会到了激素结合的感觉，就难以抗拒再来一次的诱惑。他又咬上去了，这次的浪潮比上次来的更为猛烈，克拉克也低低吼了一声，这时候他像只野兽了——很快布鲁斯就被死死压在下面。他的脸埋在床单里，看不到后面克拉克的表情，并且也没心思看。其实无论和谁比布鲁斯都算得上健壮有力，但是这样的力气此时毫无用处，外星Alpha好像只有蛮力，却根本压制得他脱不了身。克拉克的双腿夹在两侧，手半撑着，足够把下面那个强壮的男人身躯禁锢在床单和自己的胸膛之间，让他动弹不得，接着他用力顶进去。这几乎只是生理的本能反应。那根纯种氪星Alpha的阴茎。布鲁斯为此低低嘶了一声。  
  
布鲁斯这时候才从标记带来的激素刺激里清醒过来。他挣扎了几下，他在抽插里摇着试图支撑起自己一点，克拉克没让，准确地说，他好像没意识到自己在干什么，而是纯粹顺着本能，又把哥谭人的头按回了床单。布鲁斯为此咬牙切齿，克拉克——他闷声警告，他双手没能撑住自己，下巴在细密的织物上，随着身后人的动作一下一下磨着。  
  
“嗯？”克拉克发出鼻音，他边挺身子边伏下来，不知道是什么东西的驱动，他张嘴咬住韦恩的肩膀一侧，哥谭人的背立刻拱起来，反应激烈。  
  
“你可真是个Alpha。”  
  
“抱歉。”  
  
氪星人毫无诚意地道歉。他手臂环得更紧了，另一只手伸向身体正面和床之间的空隙，从腹肌向下抚摸，握住韦恩的性器。布鲁斯整个身体都骤然绷紧了，像拉满了的弓。克拉克的动作并不轻柔，好像也不是为了取悦Omega，而是为了彻彻底底地掌握住。操，布鲁斯又骂出来，他在心里后悔把这头外星Alpha放上了自己的床，就算他今天在床上被折腾死，也纯属活该。谁让他们都是本能动物。克拉克还在他身后深深地顶动，他感到自己热的惊人，而岩浆般的热浪正在相接触的隐秘位置流淌。克拉克抚摸着他的腰，嘴唇在他后颈移动，向他要求一个许可。  
  
“咬我，”于是布鲁斯说，“克拉克。”  
  
而Alpha欣然地执行。

  


  


在结束之后克拉克并依然没有松开他。他阴茎还埋在他体内，但他把他侧了过来。这次克拉克低头，咬住的不是腺体，而是哥谭人的嘴唇。布鲁斯瘫软着，他这辈子还没有经历过这么来势汹汹的高潮，他射出来几乎眼前发白，世界消失了那么三四秒——那期间内，所有感官遭受全面的侵占，像只为承受快感而存在；而他仅仅能意识到克拉克的存在，那Alpha的手、阴茎和气味构成了一种野蛮而有力的垄断。有没有哪个生物学家研究过性快感和心脏的关系？不然为什么他感到如此——连胸口都被某种异样物质彻底填满。克拉克揽着他的背，布鲁斯费劲才张了张口，酸软地抱怨。  
  
“你没告诉过我是这种标记。”  
  
“但我确实说了我不是’那种’Alpha。”克拉克说，他微笑，露出小小的尖牙，布鲁斯忍不住想起它们刚刚刺入自己腺体时的感觉。克拉克吸了吸气，“你闻闻。”  
  
不需要超级嗅觉，他也可以发现这个房间都是氪星人的味道，更糟糕的，他在自己身上也闻到了。这个强势的Alpha把他侵入得彻彻底底。

  
  


“尽管科技已经遥遥领先，但氪星在很多方面都更接近早期的人类社会，比如说政治制度更像斯巴达人的，还有家庭关系，二十一世纪的地球不会有……”  
  
“肯特。”  
  
“抱歉，我的意思是，我知道人类在淡化性别分化的概念，因为在生理上三种属性的差异越来越小了。但是在氪星人身上它们还是存在着，而且非常鲜明。”  
  
“所以，在你说你是Alpha的时候，你的意思是——”  
  
“意思是我比人类Alpha要Alpha得多——我把它当形容词用了——抱歉。”  
  
韦恩咬牙切齿。或许是疼的，或许是气的，但奇怪的位置关系让他承受着氪星人的重量，一切皆有可能，总而言之，他开始用蝙蝠侠的声音低吼——“现在说抱歉是不是晚了一点，卡尔艾尔？你没告诉过我你还会成这该死的结！”  
  
“布鲁斯，我真的不知道。”  
  
克拉克的蓝眼睛诚恳得不能再诚恳了。哥谭人抿住嘴唇开始调节呼吸，他努力压下怒火，小幅度地移动了一下臀部。克拉克的喉结滚动了一下，氪星Alpha额前那撮卷发被汗水湿成了一绺，有点狼狈，但鼻梁和下巴的轮廓依然英俊得如同希腊神像，眼睛则明亮得惊人。再多看一眼，布鲁斯就会忘掉这家伙是今晚的罪魁祸首。  
  
“要不然，我再咬一次？”  
  
他身上的神像真诚地提议。  
  
于是布鲁斯韦恩，哥谭最富有的人，或许即将变得更Omega的Omega，抬起头——今晚第一万次的，向他的氪星Alpha回应，以恶狠狠的瞪视。


End file.
